


Texture

by dramaqueen216



Category: The Picture of Dorian Gray - Oscar Wilde
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaqueen216/pseuds/dramaqueen216
Summary: Just so that yall know, to ending is based off of what would have been commonly thought at the time. That is not actually my opinion.
Relationships: Dorian Gray/Basil Hallward
Kudos: 17





	Texture

“I got it wrong again.” Basil said after he was done painting for the day. “I’ve been trying, but I just can’t get it right.”  
“It’s a wonderful work of art. But, yes it does lack something.” Henry admitted.   
“I hope it will be better after tomorrow. I was hoping to have it done by the end of the month.”  
“Well, I’m sorry to inform you that you’ll be working with him alone. I have somewhere else to be tomorrow.” Henry said, reaching for his coat.  
“Please come, Dorian sits ever so much better when he can talk to you.”  
“You will be fine. He’s a kind lad, he won’t give you any trouble.”  
“That’s why I feel bad. He’s so patient and I would like to give him someone to talk to. I’m not the most interesting painter.”  
“You look funny with paintbrushes practically shove up your nose.” Henry laughed  
“Should you go now?” Basil enjoyed his company, but he didn’t really help with problems.   
“I think I should before you chase me out with a dirty paint palette

“Is Henry coming today? I wanted to ask him about something.” Dorian asked as he went to sit down.  
“I’m sorry. He couldn’t. He promised to come tomorrow.” Basil responded.  
“Oh, okay. Is it alright if I talk or sing or something while you work?”   
“Of course. Today I just need to add more detail to the face. Then it will be done.’’  
“Can I see it when you’re done for today?”  
“Alright.”   
He wished he had said no.   
The eyes were fine, but it took fifteen minutes to get the right shade of blue.   
His nose was a bit smaller than it should have been, but he may have been just imagining it.  
The lips were awful in comparison. Everything else looked tolerable, but this one thing had no color, no dimension, and looked like a bored teenager could have done better.   
“Can we have a break? Can I see?”  
“Come here.”  
Dorian came over looked at the portrait, then at Basil, then back at the portrait.  
“I’m sorry, the mouth is all messed up. I can’t get it right. It’s not your fault you’re perfect, I mean were, well you always are, but, I’m going to shut up.”  
“I might be able to help. How could you paint the hair?”  
“I know what hair looks like up close.”  
“Okay, how could you paint the nose correctly?”  
“I know what a nose looks like.”  
“So what could help you find the texture of someone’s lips?”  
Basil turned and walked to the mirror. He began studying his mouth. It still wasn’t right. His mouth was dry and chapped. He couldn’t put that into a portrait.   
“What on earth are you doing? You look ridiculous.” dorian laughed, following Basil.  
“I’m doing what you suggested.” he froze when he felt a hand on each of his shoulders.  
“I was thinking something more like this.” Dorian moved in front of Basil, put his hands on his waist (which was enough to make Basil shake) and smiled. Then kissed him. Basil had literally no clue what to do. He settled for his hands on Dorian’s arms. He pulled back, but stayed really close to Basil’s face.   
“Okay. I did not expect that. Or anything remotely like that.”   
“Sorry, I got kind of carried away.”   
“No, no, it’s fine. More than fine.” Basil wanted to smack himself in the face “I didn’t know you had freckles. Just across your nose, I need to put that into the portrait...”  
“I know.”   
“Do you want to, um, get dinner somewhere or something?”  
“Maybe some other time. I should go.” Dorian gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He grabbed his coat. Then he almost ran out the door. Basil sank into a chair, his hands over his face.  
“Oh my god. Save my soul.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just so that yall know, to ending is based off of what would have been commonly thought at the time. That is not actually my opinion.


End file.
